fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Desert Wanderers
A strong gale blew through the streets of Jemena, one of the small villages in Desierto. Sand danced through the sky as the citizens pulled their cloaks around their eyes, blocking the rough spray. Within this small village sat a large purple tent. Within the tent was a table with a purple cloth draped over it, a deck of cards resting upon the center. A crystal globe sat upon another table in the corner, the continents etched into it glowed a faint blue. In the back was a large table with various stuffed animals on it, they seemed to be stitched by hand. There was another flap that lead to a bedroom where a very bored Edgar lay. Well this was new; it was first her time visiting the country, drawn to the desolate space by curiosity and a new case. Yet, she wasn't prepared for the violent winds that whipped sand around with reckless abandon, peppering any and all out at this hour. Her rouge colored hair fanned around her person, the cloak she bought doing little to ease the stinging sensation. Even with low-visibility people shied away from her person, causing her to sigh inwardly. Was she really that scary? Nevertheless, Angelica found herself grinning, realizing just how silly humans could be sometimes. She had half a mind to yell "Boo!" at the next passerby, but decided that was too mean. For all she knew, they could have a heart condition. As for this sandstorm, it wasn't letting up. Spotting a large, auspicious looking tent, Lica decided to duck inside, shaking the sand from her person upon entry. "Hello??" she called, remembering it was rude to just barge in uninvited. The words rung through the seemingly empty tent, flying right to Edgar's ears. "Oh shit theres someone here!" The words echoed in his mind as he hastily hopped off the bed and burst through the curtain, sliding a couple inches as he stopped. "Hello there and welcome to the Glass Globe, the traveling curio shop. I'm the own and creator of this fine place, Edgar." The towering man gave a small smile as he nodded to the new guest. Edgar himself was quite the peculiar person. His unkempt silver locks falling down around his face. His skin was paler than most as well. The most startling thing however, was the stitching across his mouth. "We sell all kinds of knick knacks and stuffed animals for the kids that don't quite appreciate those knick knacks. We also do seances and card readings if that's your thing." Edgar stepped away from her and leaned against a wood platform where he seemed to do transactions. It would be her luck that she'd end up in a shop. "Oh well." Lica thought to herself. "The Glass Globe.....interesting little project you have here," she commented aloud, running through all of the options he laid out. She was dying to ask him why his mouth was stitched, but resisted the urge out of politeness. "Angelica, nice to meet you. How long have you been running this place?" the woman asked, her gaze alight with curiosity. "Roughly 40ish years I believe." Edgar tapped his chin with a finger and looked upwards in thought. "Hmm yeah that sounds right to me, my old man taught me quite a bit and I took over for him when his time finally came." He watched Angelica browse his wears with a smile, it was always nice to see excitement for his wares. "Forty years...not bad all things considered. So what does a typical day look like for you? Customers wise anyway," she asked, picking up one particularly fluffy teddy bear. Angelica held it up for a second before hugging it to herself, deciding she adored its cute face. "So your forerunner taught you how to knit and sew. It's quite rare to see a guy capable of making these, so hats off to him for teaching you well. I'll take this one," she added, moving to the wood platform before placing the stuffed animal atop. "It varies day by day. Usually when I first set up shop we get a lot of curious customers. However as time moves on they've all been and that's when I move the place." Edgar replied as he eyed the teddy bear in her arms. "Yeah I was taught some pretty nifty stuff. I'm what the old man called a natural at well, all of this." He motioned to the shop with his hands as he walked over to pluck the bear from her hands. He ran his hand over it before passing it back to her. "Alright it's all sorted, that'll be 1 gold." "I see; I doubt this weather is helping business though. How long have you been in this village?" She digs in her pockets. Beads of sweat began appearing on her brow as she continues finding nothing...surely she had one gold coin right? The seconds ticked by, her rummaging coming up empty still. "Um...give me a second." Taking a deep breath, she plunged her hands into her pockets once more, finally touching cool metal. Pulling it out, Angel would find exactly one gold coin. It was a bit dull and dented, but it was gold. Her relief was palpable. After all, she couldn't just part with Mr. Wiggles (yes, she had already named the bear). "Well..that was strenuous, haha." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly while handing over the gold coin. Edgar snatched the coin, placing it in his pocket. "I suppose you aren't exactly on the up and up either." He noted as he glanced around the shop. "Been here about a week, packing up tomorrow most likely." Having seen the bit of panic she'd had over a simple gold coin Edgar had to inquire. "So what exactly is it that you do Miss?" I can tell that you're not from around here either. "Well, I'm not exactly an entrepreneur or a businessman," she started, "as for what I do...well, I heal people. All sorts of ailments both magical, physical, and spiritual, and mental. For free mostly; all I ask is a place to rest my head and food for my belly. Can't heal on an empty stomach you know!" She picked up the teddy bear before hugging it tightly. "I usually go to far out places that either the MC can't reach or don't care about; usually the latter. Essentially, I'm a health safety net." "How very interesting. Very very interesting." Edgar looked her up and down. "Just how much can you heal miss? I must say I'm intrigued." He paused a moment as an odd draft blew through the room. "Know what I want to test it out." Edgar grinned wildly as he held his right arm outwards, his left hand contorted as if he was pulling on some invisible object. The air flashed for a mere moment and then his arms was arcing through the air. "Perfect." He laughed, catching the arm. He strode up to her, holding the arm out in front of her. "So you can heal it right." He stated happily as he held out the stump of an arm. Red stained the floor but the blood flow seemed to be moving much slower than usual, possibly the effect of some magic. "Oh that's nothing; in fact, you can put back together yourself!" she exclaimed cheerfully, nuzzling her teddy bear instead of tending to the bleeding stump. "Self-induced wounds aren't my calling I'm afraid. I deal with those who have ailments they didn't voluntarily create." Edgar narrowed his eyes a bit. "Ahh I suppose I was mistaken then." His voice lacked very much emotion as the arm suddenly flung itself back to him. He turned as he placed it where the stump was and a flurry of cards came from behind a curtain, wrapping themselves around the arm and stump as a faint glow emanated from their faces. Just as they had come they left, fluttering back into the other room. "Well you have your bear, begone then. I'm no longer interested in you." He called back to her, glancing over some items as he began to tidy up a bit. "Awh...you seem put out. Mad that you can't see?" she responded, faint golden flames outlining her person as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. Angelica turned to the entrance, listening to the howling wind and seeing bits of flying sand waiting to greet her. "My magic is to aid, not for entertainment or propaganda." With that she began walking outside.